


Wishful Thinking

by AphAfterDark



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Champion!Shiro, Consent Issues, Dirty Talk, DubCon to NonCon, M/M, Mentioned Haggar (Voltron), Mind Manipulation, Pre-Kerberos Mission, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:01:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26053141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AphAfterDark/pseuds/AphAfterDark
Summary: If the witch wants him invested, wants him to want to stay alive, this is an excellent reminder.Shiro thumb smooths over Keith’s cheek and down to his mouth. Keith’s so young here, like he was before Shiro left. He was too young back then for the spark of heat Shiro had recognized in the bottom of his belly, too young for the want Shiro had recognized in himself. It would have been wrong then, to indulge. Now though--
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 30
Kudos: 260





	Wishful Thinking

**Author's Note:**

> **Content warnings: non to dubcon, keith protests some, but kind of lets it happen, very gray. Prekerb, but Keith's age is not specified. There is some rough sex herein, Keith is not permanently injured.**
> 
> Fic requested by @annaofaza on twitter!

_Before I take from you, I will give. A prize for my Champion…_

It’s a haze before and after. The witch has gotten into his head again and rearranged all the furniture. Shiro hates it, hates it more than the relentless fighting, the bloodshed. Everything else he's been through is external, but when the witch gets him—

Shiro clutches his head trying to get his bearings. The room is dark, but even without seeing Shiro can feel it spinning. He feels lightheaded, wrong. There had been a… purple to white light, a— it’s hard to remember. She'd been inside him already, messing with his thoughts and memories.

But she’s not here now. Whatever she’s done, she’s taken herself out of it for the moment. Shiro blinks his eyes open. He becomes aware at once that he’s not alone. Months in the fighting pits and prison have given him the kind of alertness that mice have in raptor territory. Shiro takes up a crouch, waiting for his eyes to adjust. He can tell there’s only one person, and thatthey are not moving. He listens closely to the in-out cycle of their breath. It’s slow, almost careless.

They’re… asleep.

The room blooms slowly, and Shiro takes it all in. It’s not Galra, of this Shiro is certain. It’s still stark and a little utilitarian, but there’s comforts. A rug, a pile of clothing on the floor, a bed on a frame, a bit of blanket hanging off the edge.

And there’s a scent. A scent so familiar it makes down to Shiro’s bones ache with longing.

Because he knows this room, this jacket haphazardly tossed on the floor. He walks toward the bed and sees a spill of dark hair on the pillow.

 _Keith_.

It’s obviously a trick. Some kind of illusion or dream conjured by the witch. It wouldn’t be the first, and Shiro is certain it won’t be the last. So far though nothing has attacked or tried to hurt him, so he at least has that going for him.

Still, he hates how already he is reaching for that dark hair, wanting to touch it even as he knows it’s not real. It’s just been so, so long, and there’s no way of knowing if Shiro will ever even see this place again. Already Shiro’s a ruin of scars, and while he’s been keeping up in the ring, it’s only a matter of time. Everything in his life now is hard, but this isn't. This is—

He tries not to hate himself for how his hand caresses through the silky locks, how it wanders down to touch Keith’s pale cheek. It’s soft, warm. The fantasies are always so real until the moment the witch pulls it out from under him. Shiro’s denied them, fought them, but it makes no difference. She rules these spaces, Shiro is just a pawn.

Shiro wonders if what the witch said was true, that this truly is intended to be a prize. He doesn’t know the witch to be that benevolent, but Shiro can also see the strings of manipulation in it. He’s been winning in the ring, true, but his desire to go on has started to wane with every match. There’s only so much his mind can take before he finds it all to be… pointless.

If the witch wants him invested, wants him to _want_ to stay alive, this is an excellent reminder.

Shiro thumb smooths over Keith’s cheek and down to his mouth. Keith’s so young here, like he was before Shiro left. He was too young back then for the spark of heat Shiro had recognized in the bottom of his belly, too young for the want Shiro had recognized in himself. It would have been wrong then, to indulge.

It spills up out of him now like a flood. Shiro’s existence is pain and suffering and fighting, and he doesn’t want more. This very well may be fake, but he doesn’t want to think about it, doesn’t want to care. He wants—

He wants to feel _good_.

It would have been wrong before, but it's not now. Now it's just a fantasy and Shiro—

His hands are at the edge of the blanket then, pulling it down. There’s a shift from Keith, the boy coming awake all at once.

“Wha— Shiro?” He’s pushed up to scramble away, but then recognizes Shiro. Those quick eyes scan over him, a look of confusion on his face.

But Shiro doesn’t want to talk. He doesn’t want to hear any taunts or barbs the witch may come up with. He just wants to feel, to indulge. He climbs onto the bed and over Keith, bracketing his hands over the boy.

“Keith,” He breathes. Then he bends and kisses him.

He means to start slow, to enjoy, but the moment he feels Keith warm and soft under him, the hunger takes hold. Shiro kisses him hard, folding down, pressing his body over Keith’s smaller one. There’s a gasp from Keith, hands at Shiro’s shoulders as if to push him away..

But then Keith opens.

Opens, beautifully.

Shiro licks into his mouth, tasting the mint of Keith’s toothpaste, obsessed with even just that little amount of normalcy.

“Fuck,” Shiro says when he pulls back to breathe. “Want you.” He shifts his weight to the one hand so his other can map down Keith’s side. He’s so slender, and it makes Shiro’s cock start to plump up.

“Shiro, I don’t understand—“

Shiro kisses down to Keith’s throat, sucking a bruise there because he can’t help it. “Shh,” he croons. He doesn’t know how long the witch will let him have this fantasy, and he doesn’t want to waste it. He would never push Keith, never do this, but just this once in this place he feels himself given over to his worst impulses. “Just let me.” His hand pauses at the band to Keith’s briefs. “Let me have you baby.”

Keith opens his mouth, and Shiro bites into his throat. The boy moans.

In this space, that’s all the agreement Shiro needs. He pushes up and removes Keith’s sleep shirt, and then his own. Keith blinks wide-eyed at the scars on his chest, but Shiro doesn’t let it deter him.

“Ever thought about this?” Shiro says with meaning, passing a hand over his clothed cock that’s now fully hard and distorting the front of the fabric.

“I— yeah,” Keith breathes. He looks so lost, so innocent, and it makes Shiro hungry.

“Me too. Shouldn’t have. You were too young, but fuck. That razor smart mouth of yours was always just begging for a cock to fill it.” He pulls down the fabric of his leggings, and clumsily disregards them. “I’ve got more than enough for you, don’t you think?”

Keith makes a sound as Shiro moves back toward him. This time he shuffles up, settles his knees on either side of Keith’s shoulders. His cock is heavy, hanging just before Keith’s face.

“Ever sucked a cock before?”

He knows the answer before it comes, because it’s the answer Shiro wants, and this is Shiro’s fantasy.

“No.”

“Perfect,” he says with a dark smile. “I’ll teach you. Open up baby.” Shiro braces himself on one arm, and takes his cock in the other hand. He tilts his hips until his dripping cockhead is just at Keith’s lips. Keith’s still looking at him, shocked. It’s hard to tell in the dark, but Shiro would bet anything he’s blushing prettily.

He doesn’t fuss though, just opens his mouth.

Shiro takes a deep breath, eyes glued to the picture of it. This may not be real, but the detail is astonishing. He rubs the head of his cock along Keith’s bottom lip, making it glossy with his own precome.

“Watch your teeth, and try to relax,” he says. Then he pushes in.

It’s hot. Wet. _Fucking amazing_. Shiro can’t look away as he feeds his cock in. Keith makes small, uncertain movements, hands coming up just to hold Shiro’s thighs. Shiro pulls back, and then thrusts back in, a little deeper.

Keith’s mouth tries to close, his throat hitting him with the first signs of the gag reflex.

“Relax,” Shiro says. “Let me in,” He pulls back just to see his cock, wet with saliva, before he pushes back in. Keith struggles just taking half, not used to the sensation. “Want to fuck your throat baby, feels so good. Can you do that? Think you can take more?”

It’s a question that Shiro isn’t even sure he cares about the answer to. He sure as hell doesn’t pull his cock out to allow Keith to. If this is his fantasy, then Keith can take it. Will take it.

He’s never indulged himself like this before, never gave himself over to these darker urges, but it feels like it’s time. It feels easy. _Right_.

He gets to the point of Keith’s discomfort, and then fucks in further. Keith chokes, mouth and throat spasming, hands digging into Shiro’s thighs. He watches Keith’s eyes close, and tears appear in the corner. Around his cock, the choking feels fucking sublime, squeezing him like nothing else can.

 _“Fucking stars_ ,” Shiro growls. His hand is fisted in Keith’s hair, keeping him too deep, keeping his cock wedged just short of blocking Keith’s throat. “Feels so fucking good.” He pulls back just enough that he can thrust back in, get that hot, slick friction. Keith whines, gagging with a wet sound that makes Shiro’s cock _throb_.

“Knew you would feel amazing choking on my cock. Hurts, but you want it, don’t you? _Yeah_.”

Shiro has to close his eyes then at just how heady the pleasure is. He pulls back enough for Keith to get some choking breaths and then, “Gonna go deep for real now. Never had someone deep throat me, but I know you can.” He presses in then, relishing how Keith’s claws dig into his thighs, how the sharp, uncertain whine is cut off by Shiro’s cock.

“Swallow for me,” Shiro pants. He has both hands in Keith’s hair now, keeping him pressed into the sheets and perfectly in position for Shiro to fuck his face. “Be good for me and I’ll fuck you, I’ll pound you into these sheets until you’re begging me to stop.”

The image that comes into his head is intoxicating. Keith, glazy-eyed, lips wet and swollen with his hole dripping Shiro’s come. Shiro wants it, wants to ruin Keith, push him further than Shiro would ever dare in real life.

Keith swallows the best he can, and Shiro takes the opportunity, pressing in and into his throat.

It’s like nothing else. Shiro’s… _big_. Big enough that his partners never really try to take this much. Big enough that Shiro would never force anyone to. In a fantasy though…

He bends over Keith’s face, using him. Keith chokes and whines and half-coughs, and all of it feels incredible around Shiro’s cock. He pulls back when Keith needs to breathe, when Shiro really just wants to fuck into the tightness of his lips and against his tongue. Keith’s face when Shiro looks is wet and blotchy red. It only makes Shiro hotter, makes that possessive dark thing take further hold.

“If we had more time I would come down your throat,” he hisses, fucking deep again, and then when Keith is forced to swallow, pressing into that tightness. Keith thrashes a little beneath him, but the hands on Shiro’s thighs are still mostly just holding him. “Watch you choke on it before pulling out to mess up that pretty face.”

Every image in Shiro’s head is lewder than the last. Before long as all he has to pull out, or risk doing just that.

“Shit,” he pants, too close to the edge. His cock is bobbing against Keith’s swollen mouth. The boy is eyes-closed and breathing hard. “Can’t come before I get to break in that tight little hole.”

Shiro moves up and off Keith. Keith coughs, making small wet sounds as he tries to catch his breath, but Shiro can see the boy is hard in his briefs. Shiro pulls them off immediately, baring that hot little body of his.

“Fuck, just look at you.” Shiro man-handles Keith over onto his belly, and then up onto his knees. “Fuck.”

Keith’s ass has always been eye-catching, even when Shiro shouldn’t have been looking. Now, bent over and bare for Shiro, it’s an absolute treat. He pulls apart his cheeks to see his prize.

“Gonna give you a first time you don’t forget,” Shiro says. He reaches up and to the bedside stand where he knows there’s lube. Or rather, in his fantasy he expects there to be. He could forgo it altogether, just force his cock into Keith, but he wants a little slickness.

He dumps some lube onto his hand and palms his cock.

“Wait,” Keith says softly, voice a wreck.

But already Shiro is getting back on the bed behind him. “Wait for what, baby?” He slides his cock against Keith’s ass. He’s so turned on, so awash in the dark pleasure of what he’s about to do that he can barely focus. “You have to let me fuck you,” he pushes his cock against Keith’s hole. “I’ll make it so good for you… so good for me…”

“Sh— I don’t know—“ Keith tries to push up on his hands. Immediately Shiro’s hand is there on the middle of his back, pushing him back down.

“I know,” Shiro says. “Don’t worry, I’ll take care of you. You don’t have to do anything.”

Keith squirms a little then, but Shiro won’t be deterred any longer. His cockhead is rubbing against Keith’s hole and Shiro _wants_.

So he pushes in.

Instantly Keith cries out, but Shiro holds him in place.

“Yes,” he hisses, forcing in another inch. “Fuck you’re so tight. Gonna make you take all of it.” His hand finds Keith’s hair again, and he grabs a chunk of it. “That’s what you want, isn’t it? All the flaunting you did, trying to get my attention, my praise.”

Shiro presses in and in, his cock sinking into that tight heat. He curls down to whisper the next bit right into Keith’s ear.

“Now you have it,” he says over a high whine from Keith as Shiro gets deeper inside him. “My full, undivided attention,” he grunts the last word out, shoving forward to bottom out.

Keith wails, tightening around Shiro’s cock. Shiro has to bite into his shoulder just to not come. It’s good, _so fucking good_. He feels high on the power and pleasure of it.

“Pl-lease!” It’s a wet, desperate cry from Keith, and absolute music to Shiro’s ears.

“Yeah,” he pulls back, enjoying the clutch on his cock. “Yeah, I’ll give it to you baby, just how you deserve.”

The next fuck in it brutal, and it shivers up Shiro’s spine. He feels maddened by it, hungry for more. One hand stays in Keith’s hair, and the other goes to his hip. Keith’s so tiny beneath him, a sliver of a thing in his hold, but it only incites Shiro. He moves Keith on him, pulling him back into hard fucks, ensuring that he bottoms out every time.

Keith cries out, loud and needy. It’s music to Shiro’s ears. He fucks in, over and over, building a rhythm of his own need. The pleasure is a dark syrup in his veins, filling him with the promise of all he can have, all he can take from Keith. Keith is his to do with as he pleases.

“Mine,” he growls, tugging Keith’s hair to bow his spine. “You’ve always been mine, haven’t you? Untouched and waiting for me.” The hand on Keith’s hip slides under and splays across Keith’s belly. At every thrust he can feel the bulge of it, the shape of his cock making space inside Keith.

“Going to split you open,” Shiro says. “Make you the perfect cocksleeve for me. So tight and perfect, no one else will ever be enough. You’ll crave my cock, more than you already do.”

There’s a jerk in Keith’s body, and a moan. Shiro feels wetness hit his hand, and he knows at once that Keith’s come.

“Filthy _slut_ ,” he says with a dark laugh. “You get off on this, hm? Being my filthy cocksleeve.”

The rhythm is getting fast now, Shiro chasing his pleasure in Keith’s body, brutalizing his hole with every fuck in. He pulls up then, onto his knees just so he could look, just so he can watch Keith take it.

“That’s it,” Shiro’s hands go to Keith’s ass, pulling him apart to get a better view. He watches that tiny hole swallow him, take the thickness of his cock, squeezing him just right. Keith’s nearly putty in his hands, panting and whining as his own orgasm fades.

“You’re so hot, so hot and all mine to ruin.” He snarls.

He rails into Keith, breathing hard, feeling the trickles of fire snaking through his core. He can’t believe he gets to have this, gets to take Keith. Keith, so beautiful and young and innocent—

He laughs darkly to himself, listening to Keith mewl and clench around him.

Or not so innocent anymore.

“Take it,” he says, running up the slope is his pleasure, driving himself deep and fast into Keith’s hole. “Take it you slut.”

Then Keith is clenching on him, whining Shiro’s name as if he’s coming again, and Shiro loses it.

He comes hard and heavy, burying his cock deep, rutting against Keith. He groans at how the fire of it moves through him, a gush of pleasure like he’s never felt. He curses, curled against Keith, head pressed to his shoulder. He loses himself to it, filling Keith, marking him as Shiro’s.

When the embers burn down, they collapse into the sheets. Shiro presses a kiss to Keith’s shoulder. They’re sweaty, sticky. When Shiro shifts, he feels his come as he pulls out. It gives him another visceral trill of pleasure.

“That was— _fuck_.”

Keith hums nonsensically, but turns to curl into Shiro. It’s easy to wrap his arm around the boy, as slight as he is. A beat goes by, then another. Nothing happens.

“How much longer do I get?” Shiro asks to the ceiling. It’s still dark, still Keith’s room, but he can’t imagine the witch will let him linger now. He’s had his treat.

“What?” Keith asks, face poking up.

Shiro’s eyes rove over him. He looks utterly debauched, and Shiro knows if he reached his fingers down between Keith’s legs he’d be soaked with Shiro’s come. Shiro curls a hand under his chin and brings him closer, dropping a soft kiss to his lips.

“I don’t understand how you’re here,” Keith says when they part.

He looks so stunning in the soft night. Shiro takes a deep breath and sighs it out. The hunger in him has abated for now, but he knows it won’t be long before it blooms inside him again. It’s a cruel thing in the end, to give Shiro this. He’d wanted to be tender, to be loving to Keith. Every time he's dared to imagine their first time, it was in a time and place more delicate. But even in his fantasies it’s not to be. Shiro is a brute. Being Champion has put a gluttonous thing inside him that just wants to take, own, _ruin_.

It’s why he’ll never really touch Keith. Why even if he gets out of this, gets back to Earth, he couldn’t make the move. He can’t control himself, can’t stop himself from being some dark thing that Keith doesn’t deserve.

Shiro wipes at the corner of Keith’s eyes. “How I wish I could have you,” Shiro says, ignoring Keith’s previous question. “Soft and kind like you deserve. But I’m none of those things anymore.”

And even as he says it, he’s losing himself once more. His hand is trailing down Keith’s spine as his thought turn toward taking the boy again.

“A prize for a Champion...” he mutters darkly. “Yes.”

His fingers push up into Keith’s wet hole, startling a cry out of him.

_“Sh—!”_

Shiro leans down to bite at those lips, but then there’s a sharp tug from deep in his belly.

He’s pulled backwards, off the bed, and when he falls, it’s through the floor, through a blinding cast of purple light. Keith, the room, it all disappears in a flash.

On the other side is Haggar, smiling shamelessly.

“Have fun my Champion?”

**Author's Note:**

> Who's gonna tell him that wasn't an illusion...
> 
> Many thanks to @annaofaza on twitter who wanted a fucky prekerb fic where Haggar threw Champion!Shiro back to see Keith.
> 
> Is it a treat, or did Haggar just find a great way to mess Keith up?? Oops..


End file.
